1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits, and more specifically, to voltage translator circuits on an integrated circuit.
2. Related Art
Voltage translators have the general purpose of changing the voltage level for a given logic state. As integrated circuits have improved performance through reduced transistor size, the power supply voltage has also reduced for these transistors. For the input and output circuits of the integrated circuit that interface with circuits outside the integrated circuit, a higher supply voltage is often used. As a consequence there is necessarily an interaction between high supply voltage circuits and low supply voltage circuits. This interaction accordingly results in the need for voltage translators. A typical requirement for a voltage translator is that it does require the use of a steady state current. This requirement, however, can make it more difficult to meet other desirable features such as being fast and have low distortion.
Accordingly there is a need for a voltage translator that improves one or more of the issues described above.